duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
In Loving Memory of Don Lusk
A music video by Duchess Productions. Song: * Home (1990) Sung By: * Tiffany Song From: * Jetsons the Movie (1990) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Sad Bagheera Clip) * (Sad Mowgli Clip) * (Sad Vultures Clip) * (Sad Baloo Clip) * (Sad Alvin Seville Clip) * (Sad Simon Seville Clip) * (Sad Theodore Seville Clip) * (Sad Ash Ketchum Clip) * (Sad Misty and Brock Clip) * (Sad Dawson Clip) * (Sad Basil Clip) * (Sad Olivia Flaversham Clip) * (Sad Ratigan Clip) * (Sad Sailor Moon Clip) * (Sad Sailor Mars Clip) * (Sad Sailor Mercury Clip) * (Sad Sailor Jupiter Clip) * (Sad Sailor Venus Clip) * (Sad Luna Clip) * (Sad Dumbo Clip) * (Sad Timothy Q. Mouse Clip) * (Sad Jim Crow Clip) * (Sad Preacher Crow Clip) * (Sad Glasses Crow and Fat Crow Clip) * (Sad Straw Hat Crow Clip) * (Sad Emmy Clip) * (Sad Max Clip) * (Tigger Hugging Eeyore Clip) * (Sad Clips of Shaggy and Scooby) * (Sad Clips of Velma, Fred, and Daphne) * (Sad Dongwa Miao Clip) * (Sad Peter Pan Clip) * (Hercules Sobbing Over Meg's Dead Body) * (Sad Pegasus Clip) * (Sad Danny Clip) * (Sad Sawyer Clip) * (Sad Lulu Caty Clip) * (Sad Taran Clip) * (Sad Clips of Princess Eilonwy and Fflewddur Fflam) * (Sad Gurgi Clip) * (Sad George Shrinks Clip) * (Sad Courage Clip) * (Aurora Crying on her Bed) * (Sad Happy Clip) * (Sad Clips of Bashful, Sneezy, and Sleepy) * (Sad Grumpy Clip) * (Dopey Sobbing with Doc Comforting Him) * (Chip, Dale, and Zipper Crying) * (Gadget Crying with Monterey Comforting Her) * (Sad Sebastian Clip) * (Sad Ariel Clip) * (Sad Flounder Clip) * (Sad Lillian Clip) * (Sad Puss and Donkey Clip) * (Sad Shrek and Fiona Clip) * (Sad Fairy Tale Creatures Clip) * ("Rest in Peace, Don Lusk (1913-2018)" Title Card with Don Lusk) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Cookie Chomper III; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Pokemon (Get This Show on the Road; @1997 OLM) * Pokemon The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose, & One Big Wish; @1999-2005 PBS) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (@1998 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Not So Pur-fect Patient; @2001-2002 PBS) * Return to Neverland (@2002 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Magic Tree of Nowhere; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Catteries Not Included,& Seer No Evil; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Shrek the Third (@2007 DreamWorks) Note: * Here's a tribute to a great Disney, Don Lusk. You will be missed. :( Category:Music Videos Category:In Loving Memory Music Videos